


Green tea and cherry

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: CorBrose [10]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Belly Rubs, Bubble Bath, Caretaking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: The smell of green tea and cherry in the air.
Baron undressing Dean slowly.
Kissing every inch of the skin.





	

The night was pure horror.

For both of them.

Dean had nightmares.

Screaming and crying in his dreams.

Baron trying to wake him up every single time.

 

At 4 am he had enough.

Waking up Dean, carrying him to the bathroom.

'Let me sleep...'

'No Dean, we are going to take a hot bath now.'

Baron smiled at his boyfriend.

Kissing him gently.

 

A lot of bubbles.

The smell of green tea and cherry in the air.

Baron undressing Dean slowly.

Kissing every inch of the skin.

Dean had his eyes closed.

A soft smile on his face.

 

'Time for your bath, pup.'

Dean got into the warm water, relaxing instantly.

Baron followed him, sitting down behind Dean.

Strong arms wrapped around Dean's tiny waist.

'I love you.'

Baron kissed Dean's neck before replyed.

'And I love you.'

 

Dean pressing his back against Baron's chest.

Skin on skin.

Feeling each others heart beating.

Baron rubbing small circles across Dean's belly.

A happy hum every now and then.

 

Eventually Baron's hand started it's way down.

Drawing patterns.

A gently bite into Dean's neck right in the same moment his fingers found Dean's cock.

Goosebumps all over Dean's body.

Eyes closed.

Pressing his back even closer to Baron's chest.

 

Strong hand wrapped around the soft flesh.

Long strokes.

Dean bucking up his hips.

Trying to break the slow pace of his boyfriends hand.

Minutes of a painfully slow and gentle pace until Baron had mercy.

Grip tighter.

Pace faster.

Dean a moaning mess.

A big smile on Baron's face.

 

A well timed bite into Dean's neck again.

A loud, long moan and Dean finally got the release he needed.

'I love you, Dean...'

Baron's soft voice in Dean's ear.

Dean wasn't even able to stop the tears.

He felt good.

Safe.

Worthy.

 

Loved.

 

It took several minutes until Dean calmed down.

It was overwhelming.

All those feelings.

Crashing down on him.

But it made him feel so good.

Alive.

 

Baron got out of the bathtub.

Lifting up his boyfriend to take him into the shower right next to the tub.

Gently soaping up him.

Washing away anything.

Baron could tell from the look in Dean's eyes that he was calm.

Relaxed enough to fall asleep without any nightmare.

 

Drying off both of them.

Carrying Dean back to bed.

Tucking him in.

A soft kiss on Dean's lips.

'I love you, Baron.'

Dean said with a sleepy voice.

Drifting off.

And Baron smiled.

His heart filled with love.

More than he could ever tell.

 

 


End file.
